Kisah Cinta Dua Dunia
by Lifina Irtania
Summary: Disaat cinta merasuki dua jiwa yang terpisah... "Aku mencintaimu Naruto!" Namun keadaan membuat mereka berdua bimbang. "A-aku tidak bisa, maafkan aku." Dunia mereka yang berbeda, memaksa mereka untuk tidak saling mencinta... Keegoisan yang menuruti nafsu, mengalah atas perasaan hati yang tak terelakkan... Dan senantiasa menghalangi setiap langkah mereka... SasuFemNaru


**Title : Kisah Cinta Dua Dunia**

 **Disclaimer : Naruto © Masashi Kishimoto**

 **Genre : Fantasy & Tragedy**

 **Rating : T**

 **Pairing : SasuFemNaru**

 **Author : Lifina Irtania**

 **Warning : Author pemula, OOC, alur terlalu cepat, typo, pendeskripsian kacau dll**

* * *

#Zrrrsssssssssssss# Suara hujan tampak terdengar di sebuah pemakaman di desa Konohagakure sore itu. Disana terlihat seorang pria berumur sekitar dua puluhan yang memakai sebuah kimono biru muda yang sedang berjalan di jalan setapak di pemakaman itu sembari membawa dua karangan bunga. Rambut hitamnya tampak basah kuyub terkena air hujan bersamaan dengan kimono birunya.

#Tep#

Langkahnya tampak terhenti saat ia berada tepat di dua kuburan tanpa nama.

"Sudah 10 tahun…" Sosok tersebut mulai berbicara, tampak kemirisan dalam suaranya yang terdengar retak itu.

"…Semenjak terakhir kali aku berkunjung…" Lanjutnya menatap datar pada kedua buah batu nisan tersebut. Ekspresinya terlihat datar tanpa senyum sedikitpun, meski begitu terlihat kesedihan mendalam di dalam mata biru gelapnya itu.

"Tapi kali ini aku sendiri, karena ada beberapa hal yang ingin kukatakan. Dan aku tidak peduli kalian bisa mendengarnya atau tidak." Ia membungkuk, meletakkan dua karangan bunga yang sedari tadi dibawanya.

"Aku tidak tahu bunga apa yang kalian suka, bahkan aku tidak tahu kalian menyukai bunga atau tidak." Katanya sembari meletakkan kedua karangan bunga Lily putih diatas gundukan tanah tepat bawah kedua batu nisan tersebut.

Angin dingin membelai wajahnya, membuat suasana sore itu terasa semakin dingin, tetapi ia tetap tak bergeming, ia kembali berdiri di posisinya setelah meletakkan kedua karangan bunga yang dibawakannya.

"Aku sudah tau semuanya, sebuah kejadian tragis yang membuat kalian berakhir seperti ini…" Katanya sembari mendongak keatas dan menatap kearah langit berwarna kelabu yang masih menitikkan tetes-tetes air begitu derasnya.

Dan tak lama kemudian ia menutup matanya, meresapi dinginnya jarum-jarum air hujan yang terus menghujamnya, memberikan sensasi dingin yang mungkin saja bisa membuatnya lupa akan kesedihannya, saat ia mengingat kejadian beberapa hari yang lalu.

 **Flashback :**

Malam itu ia berada di tengah danau, bermain seruling dibawah cahaya rembulan yang terpantul melalui air jernih dibawahnya, ditemani dengan suara serangga malam yang mengiringi permainannya.

Ia larut kedalam permainannya sendiri, melodi merdu yang mengalun indah dan sangat menyentuh bagi siapapun yang mendengarnya kala itu.

#Srak#

Suara gemerisik dedaunan menginterupsinya, membuatnya berhenti dari permainannya, dan melirik kearah asal suara tersebut, melihat kearah pepohonan di tengah hutan dimana suara itu berasal tetapi tidak ada apapun atau siapapun disana.

Saat ia barusaja akan memainkan serulingnya kembali, suara itu terdengar lagi, tetapi kali ini terlihat siluet hitam berada di dekat hutan tempat yang ia lihat tadi, tidak jauh dari danau tersebut. Siluet itu terlihat seolah mengajaknya untuk mengikutinya, tapi siluet itu cepat menghilang saat ia menolehkan kepalanya.

Menyimpan serulingnya dibalik kimononya, ia berjalan menjauhi danau tempatnya berdiri, dan segera melepaskan chakranya saat berada di daratan, lalu mencoba mendekat kearah pepohonan di hutan yang tadi dilihatnya. Mencoba mengetahui apa yang sebenarnya ada disana. suara jangkrik dan hewan malam masih setia menemaninya di malam di bulan purnama tersebut.

Ketika ia memasuki kawasan hutan tak jauh dari istana tempatnya tinggal, ia melihat sebuah lingkaran dengan enam symbol tepat dibawah tempat ia berpijak. Berjongkok, ia mencoba mengamati lebih jelas apa yang dibawahnya, sebelum akhirnya ia menggigit jarinya sampai berdarah dan menggoreskannya pada segel tersebut dengan simbol membentuk bintang david.

Bukanlah hal yang sulit baginya membuka segel seperti ini, karena ia tahu segel ini adalah segel yang hanya bisa dibuka oleh darah keturunan murni Uchiha, jadi meskipun ada seseorang yang mengetahui cara membuka segel itu tanpa menggunakan darah murni keturunan Uchiha, maka itu akan sia-sia saja.

#Greeekkkk#

Segel itu menjadi berwarna semerah darah, sebelum akhirnya terbuka, memperlihatkan sebuah tangga menuju kebawah tanah.

"Ini…" Katanya datar lalu menuruni tangga tersebut, tanpa keraguan yang membelenggunya.

#Tap Tap Tap# Suara langkahnya menggema, di sebuah lorong panjang yang dilewatinya. Tanpa ketakutan sedikitpun, ia akhirnya sampai di penghujung lorong itu dan menemukan sebuah penjara besi yang tertutup dengan segel kertas berlambang Uchiha.

Ia juga tahu segel tersebut, segel yang akan langsung meledak dan menghancurkan semua yang berada didalam termasuk dirinya jika ia melepas segel itu sembarangan. Ia menekuk kaki kanannya, menutup matanya sejenak dan membuat gestur tangan sehingga kertas tersebut menghilang, bersamaan dengan kertas-kertas peledak lainnya yang berada tersembunyi di sekitar sana.

Ia berfikir sejenak, rahasia apa yang berada didalam sehingga keluarga Uchiha sampai sejauh ini membuat segel dan jebakan?

Perlahan ia membuka jeruji besi penjara yang ada disana dan langsung disambut dengan bau amis darah yang sudah mengering menguar darisana. Saat ia memasuki penjara satu-satunya didalam ruang bawah tanah itu, ia hanya menemukan sebuah penjara yang sangat gelap dengan ukuran 4 kali 5 meter saja.

Tapi meskipun segelap apapun penjara itu, ia tetap bisa melihatnya dengan jelas. Beruntunglah ia yang mewarisi mata seorang keturunan Uchiha, kalau tidak ia sudah pasti tidak akan bisa melihat apapun atau lebih parahnya lagi ia akan menabrak lalu terjatuh.

#Crang# Ia membungkuk untuk mengambil sebuah rantai besi yang berada disana. 4 buah rantai besi dengan borgol diujungnya yang akan sangat berat jika diangkat oleh manusia biasa.

Ia mengamati keempat rantai besi tersebut, yang menembus ujung tembok di sudut penjara sehingga siapa saja yang terikat oleh rantai besi ini tidak akan bisa melepaskan diri. Dua lubang di borgol yang menyatu dengan rantai tersebut terlihat setengah lebih kecil daripada dua lainnya, dan ia sudah bisa menyimpulkan bahwa empat rantai ini untuk dipasangkan di kedua tangan dan kaki.

Tidak hanya itu, ia bisa mencium bau darah dari lubang borgol yang terikat rantai itu. Ia yakin siapa saja yang terikat oleh borgol ini pasti mencoba memberontak atau melepaskan diri sampai membuat pergelangan tangan dan kakinya sendiri berdarah.

Ia terus mengamati keempat borgol yang dipegangnya itu sampai akhirnya perhatiannya teralihkan saat ia melihat sebuah benda berkilau tidak jauh darisana. Ia meletakkan keempat borgol yang dipegangnya secara perlahan lalu berjalan untuk menghampiri benda berkilau yang menarik perhatiannya itu, lalu mengambilnya dan mendekatkannya tepat di depan matanya, mencoba mengetahui benda apa yang dipegangnya, beberapa helaian benang tipis berwarna keemasan yang masih terlihat berkilau di tangannya.

"Rambut…" Katanya pada dirinya sendiri sebelum akhirnya ia tersentak dengan perkataannya sendiri.

"Tunggu, ini…" Katanya membelalakkan matanya dan muncul sekelebat ingatan masa lalunya.

" **Aku tidak bisa menceritakan padamu apa yang sebenarnya terjadi 7 tahun yang lalu."**

" **Tapi kenapa jichan?"**

" **Kau masih terlalu kecil untuk mengetahui kegelapan yang tersembunyi di balik semua ini."**

" **Tapi aku ingin mengetahuinya! Aku juga Uchiha!"**

" **Kau akan mengetahuinya saat waktumu sudah tiba, Utakata."**

" **Memang apa salahnya jika aku ingin tahu tentang bagaimana kisah orang tuaku sewaktu mereka masih hidup?"**

"…"

"…"

" **Kemarilah!"**

" **!"**

 **#Tuk#**

" **Jichan! Jangan menyentilku!"**

" **Kau benar-benar mirip ayahmu, Utakata."**

"…"

" **Hampir semua yang ada pada dirimu itu menurun dari ayahmu, bahkan sifat kekanakanmu itu mirip sekali dengannya saat dia seusiamu."**

"…"

" **Maafkan aku karena aku tidak bisa menceritakan apapun tentang orang tuamu padamu, mungkin ini terdengar kejam, tapi suatu saat nanti kau akan mengerti."**

"…"

" **...Tapi aku akan memberitahumu satu hal saja, Ibumu, dia memiliki rambut pirang emas yang warnanya tidak akan pernah pudar meskipun tertelan kegelapan…"**

"…" Utakata terus mengamati helaian rambut yang dipegangnya. Rambut yang dipegangnya itu terasa begitu halus meskipun telah lama berada di dalam penjara yang gelap gulita. Warnanya emas berkilau dan begitu cantik, berbeda dengan rambut-rambut lainnya. Dan ia segera tahu kalau rambut ini bukanlah rambut keturunan Uchiha, karena di keluarga Uchiha sama sekali tidak ada seorangpun yang berambut cerah apalagi pirang seperti ini.

"Mungkin dengan rambut dan ruangan ini, aku bisa melihat beberapa hal penting dari masa lalu bagi siapapun pemilik rambut ini sewaktu dia masih hidup" Katanya mengedarkan pandangannya ke sekeliling, merasa yakin karena melihat masa lalu adalah keahliannya selama ia memiliki benda yang dapat membuktikan kebenarannya.

Mencoba berdiri sambil menggenggam erat helaian rambut itu, Utakata menutup matanya sejenak dan membukanya kembali, menggantikan warna matanya yang awalnya berwarna biru langit malam, menjadi semerah darah dengan tiga koma hitam yang berputar.

"Apa yang pernah terjadi disini 20 tahun yang lalu"

 **~Lyn~**

Siang dan malam suatu hal yang sangat berbeda. Siang yang begitu terang, menyilaukan siapa saja yang melihat, Malam yang begitu gelap membutakan setiap pandangan mata, begitu berbeda, suatu kebalikan, hal yang tidak mungkin bisa disatukan, karena itulah kuasa tuhan yang sesungguhnya.

Di suatu desa bernama Konohagakure, terdapat dua kerajaan. Satu kerajaan yang dipimpin oleh Dewa Kegelapan, sang penguasa malam, dan satunya lagi dipimpin oleh Dewa Matahari, penguasa Siang, cahaya.

Dua kerajaan yang saling bermusuhan, tidak dapat bersatu karena suatu perbedaan. Dua kerajaan yang menjaga keseimbangan dunia, menstabilkan pergantian antara bulan dan matahari.

Jika salah satu dari kedua kerajaan itu musnah maka keseimbangan dunia tidak akan bisa dipastikan. Dengan hilangnya siang atau malam, maka waktu pun tidak akan bisa dibedakan.

Hilangnya malam yang akan membuat manusia terjaga tanpa bisa mengistirahatkan fikirannya. Dan hilangnya siang yang akan membuat manusia tidur dalam waktu yang panjang.

Itulah guna keberadaan kedua kerajaan, yang dibutuhkan untuk seluruh umat manusia di dunia.

Tapi sayangnya takdir itu terpaksa harus berubah saat Uchiha Madara, Dewa penguasa kegelapan jatuh hati kepada seorang gadis bernama Mito Uzumaki seorang Dewi api yang merupakan tunangan Hashirama Senju sang Dewa Siang. Kebenciannya membuatnya berkali-kali mencoba menghancurkan kerajaan siang, tapi tragisnya dia harus mati di tangan sang Hashirama Senju.

Ratusan tahun berlalu semenjak penyerangan Madara yang berakhir kematiannya sendiri. Salah seorang keturunan Uchiha. Uchiha Sasuke bersama ayahnya, Uchiha Fugaku menghadiri pertemuan para dewa yang diadakan pada sore hari, sebelum malam menjelang.

Sasuke dan Fugaku ayahnya, yang tidak lain dan tidak bukan adalah sang Dewa malam mengenakan jubah berwarna hitam yang hampir menutupi seluruh tubuh mereka kecuali wajah mereka, guna menghindari sinar matahari yang bisa melenyapkan mereka perlahan-lahan jika mereka tidak mengenakannya.

"Jadi Minato-san, ada keperluan apa anda memanggil saya kemari?" Fugaku menatap tajam Minato, tidak suka.

"Begini Fugaku-san, ini soal jadwal malam yang kurang sesuai dari biasanya…"

Mereka akhirnya berakhir berdebat selama lebih dari 30 menit dan Sasuke hanya memutar mata bosan saat melihat Fugaku ayahnya yang hendak memprotes kepada Minato, tetapi Minato hanya menanggapinya dengan senyum ramahnya meskipun tak digubris oleh Fugaku sama sekali.

Dewa-dewa lain yang melihatnya tidak ada yang berani menginterupsi mereka karena diantara mereka semua, Fugaku dan Minato lah Dewa terkuat dan terhebat diantara mereka.

Dan kemudian pintu terbuka, menampakkan sesosok malaikat yang membuat Sasuke terpana. Rambut pirang emas panjangnya yang dikuncir dua, bergoyang seiring dengan langkah kakinya, kulit tan-nya yang tampak begitu lembut dengan kedua garis tipis di kedua belah pipinya.

Sasuke membeku menatap gadis itu, matanya tidak bisa berhenti melihat kearah wajahnya, terutama matanya yang sebiru langit dan sejernih samudera.

Gadis itu tampak terkejut melihat banyak orang di dalam sana.

"Ah maaf karena telah mengganggu, aku hanya…"

"Naruto?" Minato terlihat terkejut melihat Naruto yang tiba-tiba masuk ke dalam ruang rapat tanpa permisi.

"Oh, benar juga, Otousan!" Naruto berlari kearah Minato yang memiliki rambut dan mata yang sama dengannya, melupakan ketidak sopanannya itu terhadap dewa-dewa yang lain. dan ia lalu memberikan jubah berwarna putih kepada ayahnya itu.

"Kau lupa membawa jubah putihmu Otousan! Okaasan menyuruhku untuk memberikan jubah ini padamu secepatnya, hari sudah hampir malam dan Kaasan mengkhawatirkanmu!"

"Oh Arigatou Naru-chan, mungkin aku sudah lenyap kurang dari 10 menit lagi kalau kau tidak datang kemari hahaha!" Minato tertawa lepas tanpa mempedulikan puterinya yang mendelik padanya.

"Tousan! Itu sama sekali tidak lucu! Bagaimana kalau kau benar-benar lenyap hah?! Okaasan akan menguburku hidup-hidup kalau itu terjadi! Kita memang Immortal, tapi bukan berarti kita tidak bisa mati karena suatu hal!" Seru Naruto tanpa peduli kalau suaranya akan didengar oleh seluruh dewa yang ada di ruangan itu.

"A-ahaha akan kuingat itu Naruto, maaf telah mengkhawatirkanmu."

"Hmph baiklah akan kumaafkan kali ini, tapi kalau kau sampai melupakannya lagi, aku sendiri yang akan menguburmu sebelum Kaasan menguburku!" Naruto memalingkan wajahnya sembari menaikkan tudung jubah putihnya.

Beberapa dewa disana, Dewa hutan, Dewa musim semi, dan Dewa musim panas juga buru-buru memakai jubah putih yang mereka bawa. Karena mereka ada juga karena Dewa matahari. Sedangkan Dewa musim gugur dan Dewa musim dingin bersiap-siap melepaskan jubah hitamnya, karena mereka adalah bagian dari Dewa malam.

"Baiklah, karena rapat sudah selesai dan hari sudah hampir malam jadi rapat dibubarkan" Kata Minato sembari memakai jubah putihnya. Fugaku dan kedua bawahannya Choza Dewa musim gugur dan Hiashi Dewa musim dingin pun pergi lebih dahulu darisana tanpa mengucapkan sepatah katapun. Sedangkan Minato, Naruto, Shikaku Dewa hutan, Inoichi Dewa musim panas, dan Kizashi Dewa musim Semi ikut mengikuti mereka keluar dari ruangan tersebut.

Tapi saat Fugaku benar-benar akan pulang kerumahnya bersama kedua Dewa lainnya, ia melihat Sasuke yang berhenti mengikutinya dan terus menatap kebelakang.

"Sasuke?"

"Pulanglah duluan, Otou-sama, aku ada urusan penting." Kata Sasuke lengsung menghilang sekejap mata tanpa mendapat persetujuan ayahnya itu. Dan Fugaku hanya bisa menghela napas dan ikut menghilang darisana.

Hari itu bulan purnama bersinar dengan terangnya, sebuah simbol akan kegelapan malam yang nyata. Di dekat jendela lantai dua, terlihat Sasuke, tanpa mantel hitamnya yang selalu melindungi tubuhnya di siang sampai sore hari, sedang mengintip kedalam jendela, rambut ravennya tampak berkibar pelan terkena hembusan angin, ekspresinya datar seperti biasanya, tetapi tatapannya penuh dengan rasa kekaguman saat melihat sosok berambut pirang yang sedang duduk disamping kasurnya, menyisir rambutnya.

"Hm?" Naruto terlihat heran saat melihat jendelanya terbuka. Ia takut gelap, disamping ia akan lenyap jika berada di dalam kegelapan. Dengan segera, Naruto meletakkan sisirnya, membiarkan rambutnya terurai mencapai pinggangnya, dan ia mendekati jendela akan menutupnya, sebelum melihat sebuah siluet hitam terlihat bergerak di luar jendelanya.

"Ah mungkin cuma perasaanku saja." Katanya menutup jendelanya lalu menarik gordennya. Sedangkan di dekat jendela tak jauh dari sana, Sasuke tengah tersenyum menyeringai.

 **~Lyn~**

Tepat jam 5 pagi, Sasuke pulang ke istananya, di dalam ia sudah disambut oleh ayahnya yang melihatnya marah.

"Kau darimana saja Sasuke?" Fugaku menatap tajam kearah putera bungsunya itu.

"Ada urusan." Kata Sasuke seadanya. Ia sedang tidak ingin berurusan dengan ayahnya saat ini.

"Kau seharusnya tahu kalau pagi menjelang itu akan melenyapkanmu perlahan-lahan, bahkan mantel penangkal cahaya itu tidak bisa melindungimu lebih lama dari 4 jam." Jelas Fugaku menegaskan, meskipun ia tahu kalau Sasuke sudah mengetahui itu semua.

"Hn" Jawab Sasuke langsung masuk kedalam kamarnya. Fugaku hanya menghela napas melihat kelakuannya.

"Paling tidak dia pulang dalam keadaan utuh" Kata Fugaku pada dirinya sendiri.

 **Di Kerajaan siang pukul 7 pagi.**

"Naru-chan! Sarapan!" Kushina memanggil anaknya dari dapur di lantai satu.

"Iya Okaasan!" Naruto berlari menuruni tangga dan menuju ke meja makan dimana ibu dan ayahnya sudah menunggunya.

"Jadi Naruto, kau sudah 20 kan?" Minato bertanya sambil memakan onigirinya.

"Hummmph" Kata Naruto dengan mulut penuh ramen.

"Otousan berfikir untuk menjodohkanmu dengan putera sahabat Tousan."

"U-Uhuk a-apa?" Naruto tersedak ramennya lalu meraih gelas berisi air putih di sampingnya.

"Kau tidak perlu terkejut seperti itu Naruto, putera sahabat tousan itu orang yang baik, tousan sudah mengenalnya semenjak dia kecil, jadi tousan tahu seperti apa dia orangnya." Kata Minato.

"Err, kenapa tousan mendadak memikirkan tentang perjodohan?" Tanya Naruto setelah meneguk habis air mineral di gelasnya.

"Kekuatan tousan sudah mulai melemah Naruto. aku tau kalau kita para dewa itu immortal tapi bukan berarti kekuatan kita itu juga akan bertahan selamanya." Jelas Minato meletakkan onigirinya yang masih tersisa setengah itu.

"Kalau begitu kenapa bukan aku saja yang menggantikanmu menjalankan tugasmu tousan?" Tawar Naruto.

"Kekuatanmu saja tidak cukup Naruto, kau seorang gadis, dan bagaimanapun juga kekuatan seorang gadis itu cuma setengah dari kekuatan Pria." Minato menghela napas berat.

"Perjodohan?" Naruto berfikir sejenak, menatap kedalam gelas kosong yang dipegangnya.

"Demi umat manusia, aku akan sangat senang melakukannya otousan!" Kata Naruto tersenyum kepada ayahnya, tapi raut kesedihan masih terlihat di wajah manisnya itu.

"Jadi, siapakah pria beruntung yang akan kau jodohkan kepada puteri kita satu-satunya ini, Anata?" Tanya Kushina mengambil gelas kosong Naruto dan membereskan piring-piring makan di meja lalu berjalan kearah tempat cuci piring.

"Namanya Sabaku Gaara, seorang Dewa padang pasir dari Sunagakure."

"Sabaku? Ah bukankah dia Kazekage termuda dari Sunagakure yang menggantikan ayahnya 4 tahun yang lalu setelah ayahnya meninggal?" Tanya Kushina mencuci piring dan mencoba mendengarkan suaminya baik-baik.

"Kau benar Kushina, dia seorang Kazekage."

"Aku setuju dengan tousanmu, Naru-chan! Aku yakin orang sepertinya akan bisa melindungimu!" Seru Kushina menatap kearah puterinya senang.

"Oh um, begitukah? Kalau begitu aku kembali ke kamar dulu." Kata Naruto menaiki tangga ke kamarnya.

"Jadi Minato, kapan kita akan mempertemukan Sabaku muda itu dengan puteri kita?" Kushina yang sudah selesai mencuci piring, akhirnya menghampiri Minato di meja makan.

"Mungkin dua hari dari sekarang bukanlah hal yang buruk" Kata Minato tersenyum.

Di Kamar Naruto

Terlihat Naruto sedang duduk bersandar di kaki ranjangnya, ia memeluk lututnya sembari menghela napas, pikirannya terasa agak lebih berat daripada biasanya.

"Perjodohan ya?" Katanya lalu mengubur wajahnya kedalam lututnya, ia masih belum siap dengan hal-hal seperti itu. Menikah, dan membina rumah tangga, ia merasa terlalu cepat untuk hal itu.

"Jujur aku masih belum ingin menikah…" Naruto bergumam pada dirinya sendiri.

"Tapi kalau otousan kehilangan kekuatannya dan tidak ada yang bisa menggantikannya, kurasa aku tidak punya pilihan." Naruto menghela napas berat.

Agak lama ia terdiam, sampai akhirnya tiba-tiba ia berdiri sambil menggenggam tangannya dengan semangat.

"Ini semua demi umat manusia, aku harus melakukannya! Aku seorang Dewi, aku tidak boleh memikirkan perasaanku saja disaat mungkin saja dunia ini akan hancur karena keegoisanku sendiri!" Kata Naruto meyakinkan dirinya.

"Baiklah! Kalau begitu aku akan menikmati waktu-waktuku sendiri sebelum aku menikah dengan seseorang bernama Gaara itu!" Naruto berlari keluar dari kamarnya.

Saat Naruto menuruni kamarnya melewati dapur, ia tidak melihat siapapun disana, ayahnya mungkin sudah di ruangannya bekerja mengatur waktu pergantian siang, sedangkan ibunya mungkin sedang berbelanja, dan dengan langkah yang lebar dan setengah berlari, Naruto memasuki perpustakaan besar di Istananya.

"N-Nona? Tidak biasanya anda kemari?" Seorang penjaga perpustakaan dengan kacamata seperti lollipop terlihat terkejut saat melihat kedatangan Naruto yang tiba-tiba itu.

"Karena aku sedang ingin mencari buku-ttebayo!" seru Naruto dengan senyum lebar khasnya.

"Baiklah, kalau begitu buku apa yang ingin anda cari Nona, mungkin saya bisa mencarikannya." Tawarnya ingin membantu.

"Ehehe kau tidak perlu mencarikannya! Karena aku akan membaca buku apa saja yang menarik perhatianku!" Seru Naruto.

"Baiklah kalau begitu, bacalah apapun yang anda suka."

"Yosh!" Naruto kemudian berlari kearah salah satu rak yang terlihat jauh darisana bahkan Shiho pun tidak bisa melihatnya dari jarak kejauhan tersebut karena perpustakaan di istana ini adalah perpustakaan yang sangat besar.

"Baiklah, apa yang akan aku baca~" Naruto melihat satu persatu judul disana sampai akhirnya sebuah buku yang lumayan tebal terjatuh di samping kakinya.

"Ah aku menjatuhkan sesuatu, apa ini?" Tanya Naruto pada dirinya sendiri saat memungut sebuah buku yang terjatuh di dekat kakinya. Buku itu berwarna merah dengan tulisan berwarna biru pada judulnya

"…Forbidden Love Between a Human and a Sunshine Goddess" Katanya menirukan judul buku yang dibacanya dengan suaranya.

"Ini menarik!" Sahut Naruto sembari duduk di meja terdekat disana dan mulai membaca buku yang ditemukannya, matanya berbinar saat ia membuka halaman pertama buku tersebut.

 **Tersebutlah sebuah kisah…**

 **Seorang Dewi Matahari yang bertemu dengan seorang manusia…**

 **Dibawah hujan deras yang menjadi saksi akan pertemuan mereka…**

 **Setiap pagi menjelang mereka selalu mencoba bertemu…**

 **Disamping danau biru dimana tak seorangpun tahu…**

 **Mengabaikan semua peraturan yang seharusnya tidak dilanggar…**

 **Dewi Matahari tenggelam begitu dalam…**

 **Sehingga dia mengabaikan kewajibannya…**

 **Sebagai seorang Dewi yang seharusnya mengutamakan kepentingan manusia…**

 **Dewa malam pun murka saat mengetahui hubungan Dewi Matahari dengan seorang manusia…**

 **Dewa malam mencintai Dewi Matahari, tapi ia tak pernah luput dari tugasnya sendiri…**

 **Tapi jika Dewa malam sekalipun tidak bisa memilikinya, maka siapapun tidak boleh mendapatkannya…**

 **Malam itu Gerhana Bulan…**

 **Sang Dewa Malam datang ke rumah seorang manusia yang telah merebut seluruh perhatian dari sang Dewi Matahari…**

 **Dan dengan kemarahan yang amat sangat, ia membunuhnya dan mempersembahkan mayatnya di hadapan sang Dewi yang diculiknya…**

 **Dewi Matahari menangis saat melihat tubuh tak bernyawa orang yang dikasihinya...**

 **Puluhan kata terkutuk keluar dari bibirnya yang suci itu…**

 **Dan dengan tatapan kebencian yang hanya ditujukannya pada sang Dewa Malam…**

 **Iapun mengakhiri hidupnya sendiri…**

 **Menghujamkan pisaunya kearah jantungnya…**

 **Dan meninggal memeluk kekasihnya…**

 **Sang dewa malam menyesali perbuatannya…**

 **Karenanyalah semua menjadi seperti ini…**

 **Dan dengan perasaan yang tak menentu ia pun menghilang…**

 **Meninggalkan kerajaan malam yang seharusnya menjadi kewajibannya...**

4 jam berlalu semenjak Naruto membaca buku yang cukup tebal itu. Raut wajahnya sempat berubah-ubah menjadi sedih, marah, senang setiap ia membaca lembar demi lembar kisah itu.

"Mengharukan sekali." Kata Naruto menyeka air matanya yang sempat keluar sambil menutup buku bersampul merah itu.

"Shiho-san! Aku ambil yang ini ya!" Naruto menunjukkan buku bersampul merah padanya, sembari berlari keluar dari perpustakaan.

"Silahkan Nona!" Jawab Shiho tepat sebelum Naruto keluar dari perpustakaan.

Di perjalanan menuju kamarnya, Naruto terus menerus menatap sampul buku tersebut sambil tersenyum-senyum sendirian.

"Ehehe, buku ini bagus sekali, mungkin sesekali aku akan memperlihatkannya pada Sakura-chan, aku yakin dia akan menyukainya!" Naruto memutar-mutar tubuhnya, gaun berwarna oranye yang dipakainya ikut bergoyang karena gerakannya.

"Apa yang sedang kau lakukan, Naruto?"

"Ack! Otousan, kau mengagetkanku!" Naruto yang sedang mengagumi buku yang dipinjamnya, sangat terkejut saat melihat ayahnya berada tepat di belakangnya.

"Buku apa itu Naruto?" Minato bertanya sembari mencoba melihat kearah buku bersampul merah yang dipegang Naruto.

"Oh, ini? Ini buku cerita yang aku pinjam di perpustakaan, kau harus membacanya Otousan! Cerita ini luar biasa! Ini menceritakan tentang sebuah cinta terlarang!" Seru Naruto menunjukkan bukunya langsung di depan mata ayahnya.

Minato melebarkan matanya sesaat ia mendengar apa yang dikatakan Naruto. Dan alangkah lebih terkejutnya lagi dia saat ia membaca judul buku bersampul merah itu.

"Naruto… Buku ini kan..." Minato menatap kearah Naruto dengan tatapan mata yang tidak bisa diungkapkan, tampak ketidak percayaan di dalam raut wajahnya.

"Eh?"

 **To Be Continued…**

* * *

Fyuuhhhh akhirnya chapter 1 selesai, gak nyangka sesusah ini ya buat fict… #NgelapKeringet# Lyn gak nyangka jadi author itu lebih susah dari yang Lyn bayangkan… Tapi Lyn janji akan berusaha menjadi lebih baik lagi! XD

Oh ya kalau ada yang nanya, Dewa malam, Dewa kegelapan, Dewa bulan, itu sama.

Dan Dewa matahari, Dewa siang, Dewa cahaya itu juga sama, cuma Lyn makainya kadang beda-beda biar kata-katanya bervariasi… Dan satu lagi, Lyn tau kalau matanya Utakata itu warnanya cokelat keemasan, tapi disini Lyn buat mata Utakata jadi warna biru gelap.

Sepertinya hanya ini saja yang ingin Lyn katakan, tolong maklumi pada penulisan Lyn yang EYD nya tidak tepat dan typonya yang bertebaran, juga deskripsinya yang masih belum bagus. Lyn terima kritik kok soal penulisan Lyn. XD

Flame? boleh asal jangan sama pairingnya aja dan beri alasan yang jelas.

Lyn terima kritik dan masukan lewat review ataupun PM. Jadi sampai jumpa di chapter selanjutnya! XD


End file.
